Never Going Home
by BLAHAHAHAHHAHA
Summary: *now on Hiatus* Claire Winchester is Dean's young Twin and Sam's older sister. Why is she after Revenge? What happened in-between the 22 year gap? And how will she change the course of History? And more importantly, Who Is Jackson Richards to her? Find out in The Three Winchester Series. First story based around Season One's Pilot.
1. 22 Years Ago

A/N: Hello and Welcome to my third fan fiction and this is a Supernatural fan fiction I would like to introduce you to my wonderful OC; Claire Winchester.

My OC Claire is suppose to look like _Claire Redfield _from the Movie _Resident Evil Extinction _but the way I describe her she will probably sound like someone completely different but keep in mind **Claire Redfield **and Just to point out there maybe a gap of every other day in this because I need time to prepare for slight changes in this but I'm rubbish with Posting chapter. So anyway the story will go on from Pilot (Season One) all the way to Season Seven and once Season Eight appears on DVD I will post Season Eight as well. Anyway Just to point out this is a sister Fic so no hate but feel free to review and ask questions about anything that goes on in the Fiction. So anyway sorry for the Long A/N and Welcome to **Never Going Home! :)**

**~11~ means Scene Break**

**~11~**

"Come on; let's say good night to your brother." Mary said as she walked into the room carrying six year old Dean Winchester her oldest son and behind her daughter Claire who was Dean's twin sister, putting Dean on the floor Mary watched as Dean and Claire ran up to Samuel's ,or Sammy as John calls him, crib.

"Night Sam." Dean said as he kissed his younger brothers head and he moved back to let Claire go to him.

"Sweet dreams Samuel." Claire said as she kisses on the head as well and with that she took his place besides Dean as they watched their mother walk up to the crib.

"Good night, love." Mary said and repeated Claire and Dean's actions and kissed Sam on the head and she looked down at her baby boy smiling softly as he cooed and gurgled as if trying to talk.

John Winchester walked into the room smiling softly at the sight of his family and leaned against the door. "Hey Dean, Claire." He said smiling still and at the call of their name's the twins turned around to face their father.

"Daddy!" Dean said as he ran up to his father and Mary moved to Claire smiling down at her daughter who had the same features as herself from the Blue Eyes to the Blonde hair.

"Hey Buddy." John said as he braces himself for the hug from Dean who he gladly accepted the hug and lifted him up into his arms. "What do ya think? You think Sammy's read to toss around a football yet?" John asked as he looked at Dean who was smiling all the same as he was.

Dean smiled and shook his head, "No, Daddy." Dean told him and he giggled at the idea.

"No." John repeated a little chuckle escaped his throat as he looked at Dean.

Mary smiled softly and pulling Claire along with her she walked up to John and Dean. "You got him?" She asked as she walked past John referring to Dean.

John smiled at her and Claire as they walked past. "I got him." John replied rubbing Dean's back as he started to fall asleep on his shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Sam." He said looking at his youngest son.

John turned around and turned the light off leaving Sam in a little shroud of light from his moon shaped nightlight, but Sam's baseball style mobile started turning by it's self, the clock stopped ticking and the moon nightlight started to flicker.

**~11~**

Mary was asleep in bed until the sound of Sam crying from the monitor woke her up; turning the light on Mary half asleep and half awake began to talk. "John?" She called out feeling the pillow next to her hopping to wake John but feeling the absence of John's head Mary knew she had to check on Sam herself.

Walking out of the bedroom and across the hallway Mary proceeded to walk over to Sam's bedroom, she saw a silhouette of John standing in front of the crib looking down at the baby. "John? Is he hungry?" She asked him.

John turned his head slightly to the side. "Shh." He shushed her and he turned his attention back to Sam.

Mary blinked at the action taken hoping for a nod or something but knew John was right for her to be quiet. "Okay." Mary said as she turned away from the room and set off to the bedroom when she noticed a light flickering as tired as Mary was she knew that something was wrong. Mary walked up to the light and tapped it trying to get it to stop. "Hmm." Mary says to herself and she could hear the sound of the television from the living room. Walking down the stairs Mary to see John asleep on the couch in front of the television and then she thought back to the 'John' she saw in Sam's room. "oh my god." Mary mutters in fear and she turns around and runs up the stairs towards Sam's room. "Sammy. Sammy." She calls out as she runs to Sam's crib. Once in Sam's room she stops as she catches the look of the man's face and screams.

**~11~**

Downstairs in the living room John is awoken at the scream of his wife. "Mary?" He calls out but there is no reply he gets up off the couch and runs to the stairs. "Mary!" He calls out as he runs up the stairs and once in the hallway onto the way to Sam's room. "Mary." He calls out once in Sam's room. He opens the closed door to find Sam cooing in the crib looking at the roof a cute smile plastered on his face. John looks around the room looking for Mary he walks over to Sam's crib and looks down at him. "Hey, Sammy, you ok?" He asks the baby knowing he wouldn't answer. Inches away from Sam's head is a red substance and as John reaches out for the substance it drips onto his hand, he looks away from Sam and up at the ceiling to see Mary's body attached to the roof. "No! Mary!" He cries as he looks up at the body of his wife.

Mary's body burst into flames and Sam's starts to cry from the heat of the room and the loud rumbling sound of the flames, so John picks up Sam and begins to run down the hall where he is met by Dean and Claire. "Daddy!" Claire said as she saw her father run out of the room with her baby brother in his arms.

John runs up to Claire and passes her Sam. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don't look back. Now, Dean, Claire. Go!" John exclaims as he watches his kin run away from him.

Dean and Claire run down stairs carrying baby Sam and John runs back into the burning room. "Mary! No!" He cries out as the room practically burst into flames.

**~11~**

Claire and Dean run out of the front door with Sam in Claire's arms and Dean and Claire look at Sam's bedroom window. "It's ok Samuel." Claire said to her baby brother.

John comes running out of the house and from behind Dean and Claire (who was still holding Sam) grabs them, still running. "I got you." He says as he run away from Sam's window just before the windows explode and the fire goes outwards from the house.

**~11~**

An ambulance pulls up to the Winchester house along with fire trucks and local people all try to the damage to the Winchester household. "It's all right. I got it. Move the line up." John heard a fire-fighter say and he watches as they try to put out the fire but to John it doesn't matter to him all he cares about is his two sons' and his daughter alive and well.

**~11~**

A/N: Yay First chapter done and dusted so tell me what you think so far and I know there's not a lot to know about but I was fun doing this so bye my little monsters :)


	2. 22 Years Later

**A/N: Hello My Little Monsters. So this is my Second Chapter On Never Going Home anyway Please Review and stuff I only just realized I never did a disclaimer in the first chapter and I feel silly now so anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or else Claire and Jackson Richards exist.**

**~11~**

22 Years have passed since the death of Mary Winchester and the three Winchester children had gone their separate ways; Dean stayed hunting with their father, Claire started going solo and Sam had been attending at StanfordUniversity.

Samuel 'Sam' Winchester student at Stanford student was currently dating a girl named Jessica Lee Moore and it was Halloween and Jessica was getting ready for the Halloween party. "Sam. Get a move on, would you? We're supposed to be there, like, 15 minutes ago." She calls out as she put some earrings on and she walked away from the door. "Sam. You coming or what?" She calls out as walks towards the door.

Sam pops his head around the door dressed in his causal outfit not a costume. "Do I have to?" He asked sounding childish as he walked over at the small wooden draws next to the door. On the draws sat a picture of his parents and next to it was a picture of Claire and her friend Jackson Richards in Miami Beach smiling.

Jessica looked over at her boyfriend and smiled softly as she saw what Sam was looking at the picture of his sister and she walked over to him. "Yes. It'll be fun." She replied as she walked closer to Sam. "And where is your costume?" She added as she saw him dressed in casual clothes not a scary costume like her nurse outfit.

Sam scoffed at that and he looked Jess in the eyes. "You know how I feel about Halloween." He tells her but all she does is merely smile and drag him out of the dorm.

**~11~**

Sam, Jess and a friend of Jess's were sitting around a small circular table in the Schools on site bar where the Party was being held drink shots, Jess stood holding her shot in the air. "So here's to Sam's and his awesome LSAT victory." Jess toasted and she, Sam and their friend all clinked there glasses.

"It's not that big of a deal." Sam announced after they pulled away from the clinking.

Jess rolled her eyes at him and his humbleness. "He acts all humble, but he scored a 174." She informed the causing Sam to roll his eyes.

Their friend who had just taken his shot slammed his glass down onto the table and looked over at Jess. "Is that good?" He asked as he watched Sam and Jess drink their shots.

"Scary good." Jess replied after she downed her shot and she watched as Sam pulled a weird face and their friend place his hands on his shoulder.

"So there you go, you are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want." He says as he stands in front of Sam and leans slightly against the table.

"I got an interview here, Monday. If it goes okay, I think I got a full ride next year." He informs the group looking down at the empty glass on the table thinking of what Claire would think right now.

Jess caught the look on Sam's face knowing who he was thinking about Claire. She was jealous of the relationship Claire and Sam had and had hopped that she could also have that same relationship as them. "Hey. It's gonna go great and I sure she would be proud of you Sam." Jess comforted him.

Sam smiled as he though of his older sister. "It better." He says and as he looks over at Jess and smiles.

Their friend had finished his second shot. "How's it feel to be the golden boy of the family?" He asked oblivious to Sam's past.

"Only my older sister knows about it and I made her promised not to tell anyone else" Sam said sounding guilty and Jess noticed as she placed a hand on his arm.

Their friend didn't seem to notice the guiltiness in his voice. "They don't know? I would be gloating. Why not?" He asked waving his arms around as if trying to prove a point.

Sam smiled at him and looked back at Jess. "Because we're not exactly the Bradys." He answered throwing a little piece of wood at him.

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots." He said patting Sam on the shoulder before walking away.

"No. No. No. No!" Sam and Jess yelled at him as he walked away but he just ignored them.

"Seriously, I'm proud of you and you're gonna knock them dead and get that full ride, I know it." Jess said smiling softly at him.

Sam smiled back at her. "What would I do with out you?" Sam asked sincerely.

Jess pretended to think for a moment. "Crash and Burn." She joked and pulled Sam into a kiss in which he returned.

**~11~**

A few hours after the Party Sam and Jess leave to go to their dorm to sleep but as Jess rolled over a sound of a door closing brought Sam out of his dream and he got out of bed and walked out into the hallway and began to assess the room for any signs of forced entry but he could see a window had been opened a door opened. Looking round at the door to the kitchen area and behind the beads Jess had insisted on putting up Sam saw a figure walk by followed by another figure walked by and judging by the way the second figure was walking Sam could tell the were pissed off at them.

Sam walked into the room when he saw a figure walk by arms crossed, He lunged at them.

**(A/N: Fight scene maybe a little crap so sorry if not good)**

The person in question grabbed his arms and pulled them around so Sam's arms covered his own neck but Sam kicked them in the shin causing Sam's arms to fall from his neck, the person span round and kicked Sam in the chest causing him to start coughing as all the breath was taken out of him and Sam pushed her back into the living room and he lunged at them again but in the light he could see that they were wearing a navy green hat and sun glasses but they weren't done yet as the person kicked Sam in the chest area making Sam go back into the wall. The other intruder ran in and saw the fight taking place and he took his place next to their partner and looking over them and Sam saw the perfect chance to attack. He span around and tried to kick the other man (well Sam could guess that one of them was a man) but a hand grabbed his leg and lung him to the floor when the man pinned him to the floor and Sam got a good look at him.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." The man above Sam cockily said.

"Dean?" Sam questioned.

**A/N: Hello My Little Monsters so how am I doing Anyone got any idea for who the second stranger is if you do please enter your answer in the review and if you get it right you will get a virtual Cookie and a pat on the back. **


End file.
